


Walk This Way

by Traviosita9124



Series: Working Out the Kinks [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Spanking, Work Place Sex, dom!Fitz, sub!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Jemma crossed the lab slowly purposefully letting her heels click against the concrete flooring.  She did her best to look busy with paperwork but her mind was elsewhere. Specifically on the man sitting just a few yards away, his head bent over his own work. She could hear his pencil scratching over the drafts he was working on and knew it wasn’t going well. He sounded frustrated. Distracted.Just how she wanted him.She thought of the lace she’d pulled up her legs this morning and how Fitz had watched her. His eyes had burned her then just as much as they burned her now and Jemma knew she was playing with something dangerous.A shiver of anticipation ran through her. She couldn’t wait.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Working Out the Kinks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Walk This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous submitted the smut prompt, "If I have to stop what I'm doing, you won't be able to walk for the next week."

Jemma crossed the lab slowly purposefully letting her heels click against the concrete flooring. She did her best to look busy with paperwork but her mind was elsewhere. Specifically on the man sitting just a few yards away, his head bent over his own work. She could hear his pencil scratching over the drafts he was working on and knew it wasn’t going well. He sounded frustrated. Distracted. 

Just how she wanted him. 

She thought of the lace she’d pulled up her legs this morning and how Fitz had watched her. His eyes had burned her then just as much as they burned her now and Jemma knew she was playing with something dangerous. 

A shiver of anticipation ran through her. She couldn’t wait. 

Jemma set her file down and leaned over it, her back toward Fitz, and waited. She knew his weaknesses, knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist, and that was exactly what she was banking on. 

She only had to wait a few more minutes before she felt him come up beside her, his hand resting on the tabletop next to her as he leaned in. 

“What do y’ think you’re doin’, pet?”

Jemma had to bite her lip to keep from moaning then and there. It was late and the lab was deserted, but it still wouldn’t do to be too obvious. That was part of the game. 

“Just my work,” she answered, doing her best to be nonchalant. “That’s all.”

She could feel the heat rolling off Fitz as he leaned closer, the small hairs on her body standing on end. He was so damn close and it took all her energy to keep from launching herself at him. 

“Bullshit, Jemma. And y’ know it.” Fitz inched closer still as he spoke, putting Jemma on high alert. “You’re tryin’ t’ distract me, despite knowin’ I have work t’ do. Is that it?”

She kept silent, knowing that he was just about to break. 

“Y’ can keep on this way, Jemma, but I promise y’ this. If I have t’ stop what I’m doin’, y’ won’t be able t’ walk for the next week.”

The sigh flew out of her mouth before she could stop, a wave of arousal slicking her folds in anticipation of just what Fitz would give to her. What she’d wanted him to give to her since she’d giving him a show putting on her lingerie this morning. 

“But it’s too late for that, isn’t it, pet? Don’t bother answerin’, I know it is. C’mere,” he wrapped his fingers around her arm and pulled her away from the table, guiding her toward a little-used storage closet in back. He jerked the door open and thrust her inside, shutting it quickly behind him before pouncing on her. “Get those pants off, pet, and turn around.”

Jemma rushed to do what he told her, her fingers deftly undoing the snap and zip of her jeans and pushing them over her hips. She toed off her flats at the same time and kicked the offending denim away before looking up at Fitz. His bright blue eyes had gone dark and predatory, telling her she was in for a bit of rough treatment. 

Exactly what she needed.

“Blouse, too. I want t’ see all o’ y’.” 

The satin joined the heap of denim in the flash of an eye. 

“I know what you’re tryin’ t’ do, pet, but it won’t work. Listenin’ now won’t save y’. You’ve already bought your punishment. Turn around and grab that shelvin’ unit.”

Jemma did exactly as he asked, spreading her legs as she reached up to grab the shelving unit that held their spare supplies, and waited. She felt his eyes on her again, burning her skin as he looked her over from head to toe, He followed his gaze with his hands skimming over her from shoulders to waist to her hips, where he grabbed her tight and pulled her against him. 

She gasped when she felt his cock, impossibly hard and hot and ready for her, even through his trousers. Jemma knew it was pushing it, but she arched back against him, moaning when she felt him twitch against her bottom. 

“Enough o’ that, pet. You’re already in trouble.” 

He stepped to the side, drawing a soft sound of disappointment from Jemma at the loss of his heat. Fitz didn’t abandon her entirely, though. He let his hand splay wide over her bottom, a promise and a threat in one. 

“What did I tell y’, Jemma?”

“That if you had to stop your work, you’d make sure I couldn’t walk for a week.”

“Mhmm. That’s it exactly.” 

He stroked his hand over her before drawing back and spanking her. The sound of palm striking bare skin was shockingly loud in the enclosed space, but that didn’t seem to deter Fitz in the least. He spanked her again and again, alternating speed and intensity between each of her arse cheeks until her flesh was hot and stinging. 

“But y’ couldn’t leave well enough alone, could y’, pet?” There were a few more strikes before she felt him pull her lacy knickers down, leaving her heated flesh exposed to the cool air. “No, y’ had to go and push my buttons and make me punish y’. You’ve been naughty, pet. And naughty girls get punished.”

By the time he unzipped his fly and slipped his cock between her legs, Jemma’s legs were quivering, her knuckles white from the effort of keeping her feet under her. Jesus, she was weak for him and Fitz knew it. He was an expert at using it to his advantage, and in truth she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Without warning, Fitz pushed into her, his hips coming flush with her own and causing her abused flesh to sting in the best possible way. Jemma was just starting to savor it when he began pounding into her relentlessly, his fingers digging into her hips to keep her at just the right angle. Jemma knew she’d be wearing bruises tomorrow but she didn’t care. He was hitting her g-spot with each stroke, causing her to moan low and long. 

“Do y’ hear yourself?” His voice was a harsh whisper in her ear. “Moanin’ for me like that. For anyone who might pass by t’ hear. If they hear, they’ll all know exactly what you’re lettin’ me do.”

Jemma felt her cunt pulse in response to his words and the picture he painted, a fresh wave of arousal coating her thighs just as his fingers crept forward to find her clit. Fitz worked her roughly, rubbing circles over that sensitive little nub while he fucked her silly. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore and she’d collapse with the next wave of pleasure, she came, breaking apart around his prick hard enough to have her vision go black around the edges. 

“Fitz!” she gasped. “Oh Fitz, Fitz, Fitz! Fuck, please, oh God-”

She babbled nonsensically while he fucked her through it, pushing her into a second, smaller orgasm a few minutes after. Only then did he let himself spill inside her, each hot spurt of come making Jemma shiver in pleasure. She felt wonderfully exhausted and used in the best possible way, her mind blissfully blank. 

“That’s it, pet,” he whispered in her ear. “You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart, but we’re not done yet.” Fitz chuckled darkly when she made an inquisitive sound and instead of answering, he merely pulled up her knickers and patted her on her bottom. “Get dressed, Jemma. Go t’ our room, strip down, and wait for me.”

That was all Fitz needed to say. Jemma rushed to put herself together, only doing the barest of jobs to make sure she could get through the hallways without drawing too much suspicion. Only once she was presentable did she turn around to look at Fitz and see if she met his approval. She must have, because he caught her behind the back of her neck and drew her into a heated kiss, the kind of kiss that left her center throbbing and her nipples aching for his touch. 

“Naked and waitin’, Jemma,” he reminded her as she opened the door and stepped out into the lab. “I’ll be in shortly.”

She rushed off without a second glance, her sole focus on getting back to their quarters and doing exactly what Fitz asked. Perhaps, if she played her cards right, she really wouldn’t be walking right for the next week. 


End file.
